Kyuubi's offer
by X-EmoXSiblings-X
Summary: When Kyuubi offers a young Naruto and Sakura power after a run in with Konoha's typical angry mob, will they acept? Or will they turn down the offer and live life as expected? Pairings not decided. NaruxSaku is only one of the pairings!


Ok, this is my first story on the site. So go easy on me and if anyone would like to Beta for me, (which I have no clue how that works) to let me know. This Is a Naruto/Sakura, with maybe Naruto/Sakura/Princess Yuki/maybe others. Also AU. This also be a Super Power Naruto/Sakura (S/He s going to earn his/her power by hard work), hopefully if I do it right.

Disclaimer: I don t own Naruto, If I did He would ve Bitch Slap Sasuke To Hell.

Note: Some Sasuke Bashing, and Kakashi Bashing (Only because it s needed for the story, even thought he one of my favorite characters), Well on with the story.

Talking

Thinking

Inner Demon/Sakura/Jutsu

Chapter 1: Dark Mystery Revealed.

It was an ordinary day in Konoha. Sunny skies, perfect warm temperature, Civilians shopping, Ninjas going about their buisness, Merchants selling and buying. Finally a six year-old blond boy in the park by himself watches kids playing with their friends. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, born on October 10th, same day the Great Kyuubi No Kitsune was defeated by the Fourth Hokage. Naruto is hated by the entire village for reasons unknown to him, they always curse him, beat him, and sell him basic survival equipment at unreasonable prices or not at all. Today Naruto was going to open his darkest desire; he will learn his darkest secret and confront it to his being.

Pft, who needs friends or family anyway, they just yell at you or leave you. said Naruto to himself, as he kept looking at all the kids and parents. After a few hours of been by himself, he decide to leave, and decide to take the long way around, on his way through the park he heard crying, so he went to investigate who was crying, when he got there he saw a pink-haired girl about his age crying. Hey, why are you crying? asked Naruto to the girl.

The girl looked up to see a blond boy, she choose to answer him, because he might bully her, like the others had B-because the other kids said that my forehead was j-just as huge as the Hokage tower. stated the pink-haired girl her lips quivering as she tried to form her explenation.

Naruto looked at her, then said Well, it s not that big, maybe cause when you grow up you ll be smarter than everyone else! he then gave her a warm smile. Before Naruto could say anymore he felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck as he usually did when the villagers got restless. Just as quickly as he could count to five he and the pink-haired girl was surrounded by angry, drunk-looking villagers and ninjas. Before either kids could think they felt pain and they could hear yelling such as, Die Demon , Stupid Demon Slut, this what you get for hanging around him , As the abuse continued both Naruto and the girl huddled together, but more of Naruto protecting the girl, but both soon lost conscious, what no one saw was a thin red line connecting both kids.

Ugh, not again, bah, they dump me in the sewer again, I hope that girl is ok said Naruto as he woke up and took a look around the sewer looking place. That s when he notice the girl next to him and that she started to stir awake, Hey, are you ok? You re not hurt badly are you? asked Naruto, only to receive a nod. So what s your name? asked Naruto.

My name is Haruno Sakura, what s your name, and where are we? asked the girl, Sakura as she looked around and feel the water underneath her.

Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I have no clue where we are, but I think it s a sewer, I think the villagers threw us in here stated Naruto, Come on, let s try to find a way out a here and get you home before your parents get worried, ok Sakura-chan said Naruto, that s when they heard a rumbling and a voice.

Come Kit and kitten, follow the sound of my voice and come to me stated the voice. Both children looked at each other, then looked around trying to find were the voice came from. That s it, come, come towards me said the voice again. This time both Naruto and Sakura found out which direction to head towards to. They walked for a few minutes, listening to voice as it told them to get closer, a few more minutes and they were in front of a large cage with a paper stuck in the middle with the word Seal on it. That s when the saw something stir inside the cage, and suddenly a claw came out from it almost stabbing the young children, Naruto and Sakura jump a couple a feet, then heard a chuckle, Well, almost got you kit, anyway, do you know where both you are? asked the voice, which a shake of the head from both, since they knew a sewer wouldn t hold a big thing like this. Well to answer your question we re inside the blonds mind, and I ll get straight to the point, I m the Great Kyuubi No Kitsune, and you Uzumaki Naruto are jailer Stated the voice, now known as Kyuubi. All Kyuubi got was look of shock for a few minutes.

But I thought the Fourth Hogake defeated you in battle six years ago Stated Sakura. All she got was another chuckle from the beast.

The Fourth couldn t kill me, so he did the next best thing and sealed me inside a new born baby, which happened to be the blond monkey over there Kyuubi stated, then it leaned forward towards the cage and it s face showed, and it smiled showing it s pearly white sharp teeth. Now before we begin, I sense another presence coming from you girl, let me bring it here , after I few moments another Sakura appeared, Ah, I see, it seems you have a split personality girl, very interesting stated Kyuubi.

What the hell are you ll looking at, huh? Got a problem stated the Inner Sakura in a cold voice. Kyuubi just chuckle saying he like this personality, while Naruto and Sakura just started dumbfounded.

So what is it you wanted to tell us Fuzbutt-sama said an amused Naruto and a giggling Sakura and a laughing Inner Sakura, which only got an irritated growl from Kyuubi and some killing intent send their way, which made all three shut up faster then Naruto eating ramen.

Good, now that I got your attention, I have a proposal for you two, which will help us in the long run, see right now the villagers are still attacking you, but you don t feel it because your unconscious, but if it keeps up both of you will die. So here s my deal, after the villagers are done with you two and both of you heal fully, I m going to train you to be strong, now I won t be giving you power, you going have to earn it by working for it, but I will give you a few gifts, like enhanced senses which include better eyesight, smell, hearing, taste, and touch, better usage of your minds which will make you smarter explained Kyuubi, he stopped, and looked pointedly at the blonde in front of him who had his finger in his ear and looking at the wall of the cavern, Sakura poked him in the ribs and Naruto started listening again , after letting this all sink in to their tiny minds, he continues, I will also give you both better chakra capacity, control, stamina, but you will still have to train to keeps those up, for you girl I m going merge your inner self, so you have better control of yourself, but she will still be there since it s a bloodline limit, for you boy, I won t give you a bloodline, since you have me said Kyuubi which got a pout from Naruto and a smile from Sakura.

Ok, the deals sound good, but what do you want out of it? If it s freedom then no way I m releasing you, and if you train us, can we use our earned power any way we fit? stated a suspicious Naruto, in which Kyuubi laughed, which sounded like sonic booms to the kids.

Very good kit, you re not as stupid as you seem, unfortunatly for me, I can t escape here if I wanted to, since our souls are bond together, but lucky for us, I have the summoning scroll for my kin, on which you will sign when your ready and the girl will sigh the contract for the Vixens, my mates family, so in return when both of you are strong enough I want to be summoned and my mate to be summoned so a can spend some time with her Kyuubi waited a few for Naruto and Sakura to discuss it, after a few moments they agreed to that part the deal, Kyuubi then started again The last part of the deal is I want both of you do something for me, think you can handle it? Asked the beast, which got a nod from both children, Good, here s what I want you both to do, first . And so Kyuubi explained his deal to the two children, and after listening a while and thinking about it the decided to agree to the last part. Well looks like our time is up, don t worry only a few minutes passed in the outside world, time is different here, but before you go, Sakura your merging will begin once you leave, as well my gift to you, Naruto your gifts will also begin, then once fully healed your training will begin, until then with that the Kyuubi forced out both kids back to the real world.

When both Naruto and Sakura open their eyes they noticed that they were in a white room with bright lights, they were about to say something when a voice interrupted them, Ah, I see you re both awake and seem to be fine, I m glad both kids turn to see the speaker of the voice, they saw the Third Hokage Sarutobi, or as Naruto called him, Old Man. I know both of you had a hard time today, but I will like to know what happened said Sarutobi in a kind voice. So the both Naruto and Sakura explained what happened saying they were playing together when some villagers and ninja attacked for no reason then woke up here, but they left the entire meeting with Kyuubi out as planed since they didn t want the Old man to worry. I see, well Naruto, I m going to move you close to my home so you can be safer, you ll have a house mate by the name of Tenten, she s also an orphan and is a year older then you, so maybe you can make another friend, Sakura, I ll see if I can convince your parents to move in same house as Naruto, so you can be safe also, because I fear the villagers might attack you and your family, is that ok with both of you? he got two nods from the kinds, he smiled both at them, but inside he was dissapointed and angry at the villagers, as he got up to leave, he turned back at Naruto and Sakura I will come by tomorrow to escort both of you to the house and explain to Tenten she bee getting house mates, now get some rest you two, ja ne with that the third left them. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and smiled, the plan was going well. As the third left the hospital, he felt a cold shiver run down his spine, not just any shiver, it was one that felt of dread and darkness, unknown by him, people from every where felt the same shiver at the same time.

X-X-X I can't believe I found this. =_______= Hey everyone guess what! this was my FIRST attempt at a fanfiction! xD (i was eight.) Enjoy. :p 


End file.
